


Madly in Hate

by Zumberge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Kaguya and Mokou have an... interesting relationship.  Also, centuries of fight-fucking and fuck-fighting have lead to some really weird kinks.





	Madly in Hate

The wooden horse cart rolled through the bamboo forest, stacked high with wooden crates, metal boxes, and other, more esoteric objects and materials that the residents of Gensokyo had never seen and could scarcely fathom. They knew of the immensely talented doctor that resided in the forest, aide to the exiled princess; while her methods were strange even by the standards of Gensokyo, she had been enough of a boon to the humans and youkai that they tolerated whatever purchases and requests she made for strange objects that fell in from beyond the boundary.

Awaiting the cart outside the mansion of Eientei was approximately a dozen Earth rabbits, and standing in front of them was Doctor Eirin Yagokoro, MD, PhD, and a host of other titles. The driver eased up on the reins, bringing the horses to a stop before dismounting and approaching her, offering her a stack of papers. As she read through them, Tewi, the de facto leader of the rabbits, circled around to the side of the cart. Reaching in, she retrieved a can of beer, cracking it open and taking a sip before pointing to the rabbit servants and giving orders. The rabbits moved into action with uncharacteristic obedience, unloading boxes, crates, canisters, and machinery and carrying them into the mansion's foyer, Eirin meticulously marking off the contents as they passed by while making small talk with the driver.

It was about that time that one of the paper walls of the foyer exploded inward as two young-looking women tumbled through in a tangle of black and silver hair, hands grasping whatever they could as they swung their fists and screamed obscenities at each other.

The driver jumped at the paroxysm of activity, at once both curious and fearful about the goings-on of the strange inhabitants of the building. He tilted his head to the side, trying to see what was happening behind Eirin, and jumped a second time as the doctor pressed the completed paperwork back into his hands. "Thank you," she said, "for your prompt delivery. Do come again."

He turned; the rabbits had just finished unloading the last of the goods, oblivious to the chaos going on mere yards away. Tewi gave him a small salute with the beer before walking away, just as there was another series of crashes from inside the manor. Fear finally won out, and he quickly mounted the cart again, turning and heading back to the village. Helpful as the doctor was, he now understood why "may you be in good health" was such a common idiom.

 

*****

 

The wooden framework shattered as Mokou was violently hurled through another wall, bouncing across the rock garden before tumbling to a stop. Despite being in a brawl that took her through three acres of bamboo forest and about a dozen rooms, the worst she had to show for it was a torn-up pair of baggy red pants and white shirt. She pushed herself up, only for a gas cylinder to sail through the air and carrom off her skull with a loud metallic thump.

Kaguya stormed out of the hole in the wall, frazzled black hair trailing behind her, her pink and purple dress covered in rips. As Mokou shook it off and began to stand she charged, swinging her fist in a clumsy hook as she neared her. Mokou wove to the side, grabbing her by the arm and roughly throwing her to the ground beside the gas cylinder.

When they were near each other, Kaguya and Mokou were not clear-headed in the best of times, and repeated concussions and blunt head trauma hadn't improved their collective situation any. Thus it came as no surprise as, in an attempt to gain some sort of advantage over her, she took hold of the hose, shoving it beneath Kaguya's torn skirt and into her before turning the valve. As Kaguya moved to react Mokou pinned her wrists to the ground, knees on either side of her waist as she began to swell between Mokou's thighs.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Kaguya spat. Her belly bulged, quickly rising up, Mokou's stance becoming more of a straddle as she swelled between her legs.

"As if you've got any right to be upset about being mistreated," Mokou retorted, "considering you gouged my eyes out twice."

"You impaled me on a piece of bamboo!"

"You started the fight!"

"So this is how you repay me?" The swelling had spread throughout her torso, her stomach and growing ass pushing Mokou up off her knees. Up top her breasts had slowly begun to rival her head in size, the disheveled, open front of her dress only serving to emphasize her new endowments. "You sadist."

Mokou shifted, taking a seat atop Kaguya's gut as she loomed over her, still holding her arms down. Her weight caused the gas filling Kaguya to take a different path, arms and legs growing thicker as she watched. There was a weightless fatness to her that even touched her face, though she continued to struggle and glare back at her in red-cheeked defiance.

"This is a new look," Mokou said. "It's like all that food from the outside world finally caught up to you."

"It would look better on you, you twig," Kaguya snapped back. Her arms filled her sleeves, and Mokou sat up and let go of her wrists; immediately she tried to take a swing at her but could only manage to bend her arms partway. Her body, meanwhile, was nearing a rounded shape. Her slim form was long replaced by a single curve from her neck down between her legs, the two shallow domes of her rear keeping her stable and on her back.

As the princess grew ever larger Mokou found it harder to sit spread-legged atop her, and so she shifted her stance, kneeling on her belly. She rested both hands on her breasts, the stretched skin pressing in under her weight as she continued to regard Kaguya. "So what's it like, being as big and bloated as your ego?"

Kaguya's arms were conical and rapidly becoming domes as they were absorbed and pulled flat by her growing form, but she still had enough freedom of movement in her hands to gesture to Mokou's. "As if you're not trying to cop a feel to find out."

"You make that sound like we didn't have our hands all over each other a few minutes ago."

By now Kaguya was more balloon than woman, a collection of contours in an impossibly-stretched dress, wider than she was tall and still growing. As the tank continued to hiss away she felt her back leave the ground, rising slowly into the air. The dangling hose pulled her up head-first and Mokou, not wanting to give up her seat, clung to the front of Kaguya's dress, scaling it until she was face to face with her again.

"I don't know why you're still here," Kaguya said. "You've won."

"Have I?"

"Look at me. I can't even move." There was a pause, save for a hollow hissing, and she gave Mokou a look. "Unless you like seeing me helpless."

Mokou smiled faintly. "It's a good change from your domineering self."

"We're not even on the ground. I couldn't move if I wanted to." There was a distant look in her eyes for a moment. "All I can feel is stretching and pressure." She looked up at Mokou, the disgust in her voice gone. "...and you."

All the whole Kaguya's growth had continued, and there was enough room atop her for Mokou to climb up and sit in front of her cross-legged. "Of all the things we've done to each other, this isn't the strangest."

She regarded her silently. "You're enjoying this, Mokou."

"What?"

"Seeing me all... swollen, and bloated. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of me."

Mokou averted her eyes and blushed; a strangely feminine reaction from her, Kaguya thought. "Maybe I should tie a string around you and parade you around the human village."

"Showing off your girlfriend, hm?"

"...or maybe I should just jump off and let you keep blowing up so Gensokyo can have a real moon princess," she continued, turning back to face her.

"So that all may behold my majesty?"

"...or maybe..." Mokou laid down atop her - by now there was more than enough room - positioning herself nearly nose to nose. "...I should deflate you."

"Oh?"

"But not all the way," she continued, running her hand through her hair. "Just enough to roll you home so that I can keep you." She leaned in. "All. To. Myself."

Their lips met once, then again. Another moment in their eternity.

As they pulled away, Kaguya softly said, "I love you, Mokou."

Mokou held out a finger, a flicker of flame appearing at the tip as she brought it to a bare patch of Kaguya's skin. "I love you, Kaguya."

 

*****

 

Eirin ran her pen down her clipboard, frowning. "Something is missing."

"Probably," Tewi replied, shrugging. "Those two came through here using whatever they could find as improvised weapons. I know one of them threw one of those metal tubes outside."

"Did you know which one?"

"Probably helium. It had a big 'H' on the side."

"...that's not helium, that's-"

Her words were cut short by a explosion somewhere very close and very far above them.

 

*****

 

Reisen staggered out of her bedroom, ears drooping over either side of her head. She plodded down the hallways to the kitchen before stopping beside her personal coffee machine. Taking her mug in one hand, she raised the pot with the other, pouring a thick brown-black sludge into the mug. Grimacing, she took a sip. It was close to what she had in the service, but she could never get the flavor quite right.

As the doctor entered she asked, "Miss Yagokoro, if I might ask what happened last night."

"Last night?" She thought for a second. "Ah, the explosions."

There was something distressingly casual about the way she said "explosions." "Yes, them. Were the mistress and Mokou fighting again?"

She "hmm"ed. "In their own way, I suppose."


End file.
